Family-Heaven on Earth
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Family- Hmari zindgi ka sbse important hissa...hmare apne jo har sukh har dukh mein hmare sath khade honge aur hum kitna bhi naraz kiu na ho jay par apne to akhir apne hi hote hai... {Pairs including- Dareya, Abhirika and Virenul along an OC} For more...just peep in...Bashers plz don't waste time... "Last chapter updated"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1

A/N: This is another OC along with our beloved CID team…OC's being

Viren: A sweet …handsome and manly personality…works as Sr. CID officer …has a younger sister Vinnie and married to DUO's sisters..He's a responsible cop and respects Duo n his seniors a lot ….

Vinnie: A sweet bubbly girl …in 2nd year of her medical college…Lives with her bhaiya bhabhi…

Bulbul: Duo's Younger sister…married to Viren who is Sr. CID officer after Duo offcourse….She works as Forensic exprt along with her Bhabhi Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe…

So this is intro of OC's ….Here Darya and Abhirika are married ….and Abhirika has a son Arush…. And Dareya has a son Dyansh…now here the story goes…

A house is Malad, Mumbai…

A girl in her early 20's was busy doing her house hold chumps when a bubbly voice came from behind….

Girl : Bhabhi!

Bulbul: {turns} Arey aram se Vinnie! Kya hua! Itni excited lag rhi hai aj!

Vinnie: {smiles and hugs her…..} Han bhabhi baat hi kuch esi hai….

Bulbul: {Got confused but hugs her back then after parting from hug …smiles} Acha ab bta akhir baat kya hai…meri princess ki khushi ka raaz kya hai bhla!

Vinnie: {Smiles} Bhabhi maine apko btaya than a is baar jo hum medical k projects bna rhe hain agar vo select ho jay to it'll help in scoring nice positions in finals….

Bulbul: Han….

Vinnie: To bhabhi mera project bhi select ho gya hai…..{she says excitedly}

Bulbul: {excited and happy} Sach! {Vinnie noddes..} well done bache …{hugs her then pecks a soft kiss on her forehead} M really proud of you…..

Vinnie: {Smiling} But credit goes to you…..

Just then a man enters…..

Man: Kya bhai! Kis baat ka credit mil raha hai Bulbul ko!...

Vinnie: {smiles and hugs him} Bhai!

Man: {confused but hugs her back and asks Bulbul in signal}

Bulbul: {Smiles….} Baat hi esi hai Viren….hmari Vinnie ka project select ho gya hai that will help her in finals ….

Viren: {Patts Vinnie's cheeks} Arey wah Guriya….. Mujhe tumpe bht naaz hai….hmesha ese hi age badti raho…..{Vinnie smiles and noddes … till then Bulbul came there with a glass of water for him….he sips water}

Vinnie: Pta hai bhai is project ko lekr main kitni nervous thi…vo to bhabhi ne help ki to dekho kitna acha hua….haina!

Bulbul: Nai Bacha…mehnat to tumari thi maine to bs thoda guide kiya that's it….

Vinnie: Nai bhabhi fir bhi…

Viren: Ooooo…. To tabhi meri biwi ko credit diya ja rha tha! hmm..{smiles}

Bulbul: {teasing way} Arey . Virenn…..kuch zada hi jldi nai samajh gye ap….{Viren glares at him and both girls laugh} Acha acha ab ghuro mat jao..fresh ho jao main khana lgati hu….{Viren noddes and moved to his room}

Vinnie: Chaliye bhabhi I'll help u…{Bulbul smiles and noddes}

Abhiya's Home…..

Tarika and Shreya layed the dinning table …..Duo were discussing something about the case and and both champs were playing in living….

Tarika: Abhi! Daya! Bacho! Ao dinner's ready…

Abhijt: Coming Tarika…..

Daya: { To Arush and Dyansh} Comm'n champs ….chlo ….

Dyansh: Papa plz thodi der aur….

Arush: Han Chachu bs thodi der aur fir hum promise a jaynge….

Shreya: {Comes there} koi baad mein nai…chalo dono abhi ao…mujhe pta ahi abhi khelte rahoge aur fir khane ki bari aygi to so jaoge dono…now c'mmon hurry up…..

Dyansh: Plz mumma …..

Shreya: Dyansh! Bahut ziddi ho gye ho mar padegi …. Chalo chupchap ao ….ao nai to marungi main….

Abhijt: {defending kids} Arey arey arey ! Kya bhai Shreya! Kyu mere bache pe baras rahi ho…..

Shreya: Bhaiya {As she calls him bhaiya off duty} Apne aur Tarika ne ise laad pyar se bigad k rakha hai…. Tabhi ye itna shaitan ho gya hai…

Tarika: {she joins them } Shreya! Humne esa kuch nai kiya …aur ye Arush iska kya han! Jo tune aur Daya ne ise sir pe chada rakha hai uska kya! Hmm….ese hi mere bache k piche padi rehti ho…{with this Dyansh hugs Tarika}

Shreya: Bs bs ….Isko aur shey mat do tum…phle hi itna shararti hai…{All smile}

Daya: Ab kya krein bache to shrarat krenge hi…..kiu bacha party ! {Arush and Dyansh noddes}

Tarika: {looking at Abhijt} Ab baap ki harkaton ka kuch to asar hoga hi…{laughs}

Abhijt: {most innocent expressions} Arey ! Maine kya kiya!

Shreya: {laughing} Han Tarika ye to tumne sahi kaha….ab jaisa baap vaisa beta!

Daya: {Too with innocent expressions} Haww! Ab hmne kya kiya!

Tarika: Phle hi is ghar mein tum dono maujood the…. Fir aye ye dono nanhe shaitan….{pulls Dyansh's cheeks} ab char char bachon ko hum do log kaise smbhale!

Shreya: {Smiling}Sahi kaha Tarika….

Daya: Yelo ab hmne kya kiya !

Abhijt: Dekha bacho tumari mumma kaise tumare papa pe ilzam lga rhi hain….{Boys chuckles}

Tarika: ilzam nai Sr. Insp. Abhijt…. Sach hai ye….. tum dono kya bachon se kam ho!... tumhe smbhalna kitna mushkil hai…itna preshan to Bulbul aur bachon ne nhi ni kiya…..{Smiles}

Abhijt: Hadd hai….. kisi se sach hi kaha hai k insane ghar k bahr kitna bhi bada insan kyu na ho…par biwi k samne vo kuch bhi nai hai,,,,…{says in a funny style that made everyone laugh}

Tarika: {laughing} Acha acha bs ,…..khana thanda ho raha hai..chlo ajo ap log…

Then duo along with kids and their ladies moved to dinning and enjoyed their dinner with some more cute gupshup…

Here… Virenul's home….

Vinnie and Bulbul were waiting for Viren at dinning…but Viren still was not there….

Vinnie: Ye bhaiya kahan reh gye!Abhi tak nai aye!

Bulbul: Pta nai…. Tum baitho main dekhti hu….{And she moved to her room } Viren! Kahan ho tum! Chlo ab khana thanda ho rha hai….

Viren: {came out of washroom after taking shower} Araha hu bba….acha suno na… Mujhe koi aur t-shirt nikal do …ye mujhe sahi nai lag rahi….{holding his T-shirt}

Bulbul: Arey! Ismein kaya khrabi hai..infact ye tumari fav t-shirts mein se ek hai…..

Viren: Han par…..acha ab nikal bhi do na…

Bulbul: {sighs} Tum bhi na…acha ruko….{she moved towards wardrobe and was looking for another t-shirt…when Viren came and hugged her from behind} Arey Viren! Kya kar rhe ho! Tumari T-shirt to dhoodhne do….

Viren: [still in that position} Vo to maine aise hi kaha tha….

Bulbul: Uff! Tum bhi na…{close the wardrobe and turns to him}

Viren: {smiling naughtily} Arey kya main bhi!…ab apni biwi se romance krne ka koi to tariqa apnaunga na….{and kissed her neck…..while she jerked him}

Bulbul: Shut up Viren! Niche Vinnie hmara wait kar rahi hai…chalo a jao chupchap..

Viren: Huh! Mood off kar diya…

Bulbul: {Supressed her smile} Acha acha…ab bs..ab chalo bhi…{and she moved out }

Vinnie: Kya bhabhi kaha reh gyi thi ap…aur bhaiya! {then saw Viren coming to them} Arey bhaiya bhi a gye…..{Viren smiled at her and patted her head and settled himself on chair…. Bulbul served them and too took her seat….}

Vinnie: Bhaiya kya hua! ap upset ho !

Viren: Kuch nai guriya tum khana khao…vaise bhi {Looks at Bulbul} yah Kisi ko meri kya padi hai…{pretends to be sad while Bulbul suppressed her smile}

Vinnie: Hain! Matlab?

Bulbul: Kuch nai Vinnie tum khana kho…

Vinnie: {Noddes} Ok….. {Then after dinner Bulbul gave Vinnie glass of milk but she refused like a kid …}Chiii… plz bhabhi meko ni pina….

Bulbul: Vinnie! Dekho bache zidd ni krte..c'mmon ab chupchap pi lo….

Vinnie: Naaiii…. Meko ni pina….{ And runs from there like a kid}

Bulbul: Uff! Ye ladki bhi na….{and moved behind her and finally catches her} Kya Vinnie… itni badi ho gayi par bachpna vahin ka vahi…ab LO pio ise..aur pura finish kro….

Vinnie: {Looked at his brother who was till now watching News who just smiled at her…}Bhaiya dekho na!

Bulbul: Kya bhaiya dekho na! C'mmon be agood girl now {and made her have that glass of milk while Viren admired most imp. Girlz of his life}

Vinnie: Good night Bhabhi { hugs Bulbul while Bulbul Hugs her and then placed a soft Kiss on her Forehead Saying Gud nt.. Then she moved to Viren and kissed at his cheek and hugged him behind} Gud nt bhai….

Viren: {smiles and patts her cheeks} Gud nt Guriya…

Then Vinnie moved to her room …while Bulbul wined up the kitchen and and Viren too moved to his room…Bulbul First Moved to Vinnie's room …covered her with blanket and saw the girl's serene face …a smile made way on Bulbul's face …she ruffled sleeping Beauty's hair and then moved to her own room…..She was combing her hair in front of mirror when she tries to talk to him but he didn't replyed..so she moved near him and settles herself baside his side of bed….while he turns his face to other side and Bulbul smiled at his nautanki….

Bulbul: Kya hua! Neend nai ayi kya! {While he looked at her} ese kya dekh rhe ho! So jao patidev kal beaureau nai jana hai kya!

Viren: Kyu nai jana! Jana hai na ..vaise bhi yaha rehke bhi kya krunga….yaha kisi ko meri parvah hi nai hai…. Tum jao so jao…huh!Bad night…{and crossed his arms in front of his chest ….pretending to be upset}

Bulbul: {smiles at his nautanki and bends forward and keeps her one hand on one of his cheek and places a soft kisss on his another cheek and asks} Ab bhi bad night!

Viren: {He smirks….} Bad night to nai but…."Bed Night"

Bulbul: {Hits him playfully at his arm} Tum nai sudhroge …{And moved to her sideof and switched off lamp of her side of bed and Kissed at his forehead} Good Night…{And placed her head on his arm }

Viren: Good night { And wraps his arm around her waist and both drifted in sleep ..happy for being with each other} …..

A/N:- Hope this effort was worth ur reading….. anyway do tell how was it!...?

Hope to give nxt update soon…

Till then

God bless u all

Tc

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hi lovely ppl out there… I know its been forever since I posted 1** **st** **chapter… but I apologize to u all for such a delay… Now before proceeding further**

" **HAPPY HOLI"**

 **Teku Jyothi: Baby this one's for you** **…. Sorry for updating it so late… but on this special occasion of "HOLI"… this gift is for u… so enjoy**

 **Dayavineet's Girl: M glad di that u liked the sibling bond… they are my fav too.. and yesh… ur guriya is grown up now… I hope u'll like this update too.. Enjoy**

 **Dareya Lovers: Thanks baby for ur review… and main kya karun tumara bhai jab dekho tb nautanki chalu kar deta hai..ab tum hi samjha k dekhlo..hihi… anywys here's next update… enjoy**

 **Pramodini shanbhog: Hey sweety… m gald u liked Vinnie and Bulbul's bonding …. Ur review was really sweet… Thanks for that honey**

 **Vinay: Thanks for reviewing honey.. I hope u enjoy this update as well**

 **Dareya Forever: Thanks sweety for reviewing … here goes ur nxt update**

 **Guest: Hi sweety…sorry I didn't get ur name but thanks for reviewing last time… and m really happy u liked Virenul so much… so here u go with nxt update**

 **And other silent readers {If any} thanks for going through the last update…**

 **Now Further:**

 **Virenul's home:-**

 _Next morning ... Everyone woke up and were doing their daily chores…. It was breakfast time when Vinnie came at dining after getting ready for her college_

 **Vinnie:** Good morning Bhabhi..

 **Bulbul:** {Who was arranging breakfast on table..smiles and replys} Good morning Vinnie.. Ao baitho breakfast is ready… {Vinnie noddes and takes a seat while Bulbul after instructing something to maid turned and looked at clock} Oh god! Jldi krna hoga vrna late ho jaynge…

 **Vinnie:** Kya hua bhabhi! All well!?

 **Bulbul:** Abhi tak toh all well hai lekin agle ek min mein tumara bhai niche aya toh vo all well nai rahega… {She was not completed yet when she saw Viren descending the stairs and walking towards them..she asked in sarcastic soft tone} Viren! Hmare room ki clock to thik kam kar rahi hai na!

 **Viren:** Han..bilkul!

 **Vinnie:** Good Morning bahiya..

 **Viren:** {Smiles and kissed her forehead} Morning Chutki… {Then takes his place}

 **Bulbul:** Aur tumare phone aur watch ki timmings!

 **Viren:** {Looks at his watch and then speaks shrugging his shoulders} Han.. Bilkul..

 **Bulbul:** To mujhe ye btaney ka kasht karoge {Now in loud tone} Ki jb har jagah sahi hai time to tum sahi time pe ready kyu nai ho sakte!

 **Viren:** {Looks at her pretending to be scared and then at Vinnie for some help who suppressing her smile ask him to deal himself} Arey yar vo subh kitna kam hota hai…

 **Bulbul:** Don't you dare Mr. Viren to give this excuse… tumhe kam hi kya hota hai subh bs jogging aur khud ready hona! Tumare kapre se lekr juton tak to tumhe sab ready milta hai…. Fir bhi bs ek khud ready hone ka kam hai usmein bhi late! Hadd hai Viren… arey tumsey to achi ye Vinnie hai jo har roz time pe ready hoti hai… bachon se bhi gye guzre ho tum..

 **Viren:** Arey bs bs Shrimati ji… subh subh kacha chaba jaogi kya! Ab halal hone vale bakre ko bhi khilaya pilaya jata hai atleast is bechare ko breakfast to dedo… {He said in a dramatic tone which made Vinnie giggle while Bulbul gets more irritated}

 **Bulbul:** Kakki… Viren k liye breakfast le ayiye… {Kakki serves him food while Bulbul too took her place ..} Viren m telling you agar aj bhi tumari vjh se zara sa bhi deri hui toh dekhlena tum…

 **Vinnie:** Relax bhabhi…. Hum late ni honge… apko toh pta hi hai k bhaiya fir last moment pe inni tez drive krte hain ki 1 nai toh 2 min phle pahuncha hi dete hain… {Giggles while Viren gives her a "Marvaygi kya look"}

 **Bulbul:** Han Sr. officer hokr bhi fir rash driving krna achi baat hai kya!

 **Vinnie:** {Giggles} Koi ni bhabhi … lekin mujhe bhai ki driving pe pura yakin hai… {Viren gives a winning smile to Bulbul and signals thankyou Vinnie… While Bulbul just noddes her head in no… After finishing their breakfast …they were all set to leave…. Viren was already at Driving seat and when Bulbul opened door of passanger seat Vinnie came to her} Bhabhi wait!

 **Bulbul:** {confused} Arey kya hua?

 **Vinnie:** Bhabhi ap aj piche baitho kiunki aj bhaiya k sath agey ki seat pe main baithungi vrna thodi der phle jaisi ap jhagarte rahe to hum sab late ho jaynge… {Smiles}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at her antics and slaps softly on her head} Badmash.. {Then she hoped on back seat}

 _Then car headed towards Vinnie's college as after dropping her first Viren will move towards beaureau… All this while Vinnie was uttering one or the other thing with Virenul when suddenly something striked her mind_

 **Vinnie:** Bhaiya! Next week holi hai… toh kuch plan kiya apney?

 **Viren:** Nai guriya filhal tak toh nai.. vo kam hi itna hota h k sochn ka waqt hi kaha hai insab k liye…

 **Vinnie:** {Complaining like a kid} Not fair bhaiya! Hamesha toh ap apney kam k vjh se busy rehte ho kabhi waqt nai nikal patey mere liye aur ek occasion hai jb hmlog ek family ki tarah time spend kar sakte hain aur ap ho ki.. huh! {Pouts cutely and sits criss crossing her arms against her chest….which makes Virenul smile at her}

 **Viren:** {Looks in mirror at Bulbul who smiles and signals her to answer the girl} Vinnie! Guriya! Sorry na bacha…. Ab job ko toh kuch nai kar skte but I promise {Caresses Vinnie's hair with one hand while driving with another} k I'll try my best k holi pe humsab sath hongey… Ok!

 **Vinnie:** {Cutely} Promise!

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Promise..

 _Vinnie smiles widely and side hugs her brother saying thankyou wt which Viren smiles while Bulbul admire this cute sibling moment. After dropping her at her college Viren then drove towards beaureau.. The days passed happily like this only and DUO invited the whole team at their place for Holi celebrations… They all were happy as luckily no case was reported that day and also they got time to spend with each other as a CID Family… All arrived at DUO's home.. somewith sweets some with gifts…Tarika and Shreya did the puja and then took blessings of elders and rubbed gulal on other's face._

 **Shreya:** {Rubbing gulal on Bulbul's face} Happy Holi

 **Bulbul:** {Too rubs colour on her bhabhi's faces} Happy holi Shreya bhabhi… Happy holi Tarika bhabhi..

 **Tarika:** {Smiles and apply gulal on her face} Happy holi Bulbul

 **Bulbul:** {Then apply gulal on Duo's face and hugs them} Happy holi bhai

 **Abhijeet:** Happy holi beta..

 **Viren:** {Too applyies gulal ontheir faces and takes their blessing] Happy holi sir

 **Daya:** Arey bhai Viren tumhe kitni baar kehna padega ki humlog sirf onduty tumare hain ….offduty we're a family… arey bhai behnoi ho tum hmare….

 **Viren:** {smiles} Arey sir… Onduty ho ya offduty apki dono post to mujhsey upper hi hai…

 **Tarika:** Arey toh kya hua! hmein {Looks at shreya and then at him} offline bhabhi bula saktey ho na to indono ko kyu nai…hmm iska matlab tum hmse zada inki respect krte ho! {Giggles}

 **Viren:** Arey nai nai bhabhi esa kuch nai hai… infact ap dono ki to main dil sey bahut respect krta hun…

 **Shreya:** Toh fir? Call them both bhaiya na! Bulbul bhi toh bulati hai…

 **Viren:** Ji bhabhi lekin vo

 **Abhijeet:** Arey bhai kya lekin vekin! Its an order k offduty you'll not call us sir..got that!{Smiles}

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Yes sir! I mean bhaiya….{all laughs at this}

 **Arush:** ufffo…. Ap bade log bhi na… apas mein hi batein krney mein busy ho… hmein toh kisi ne abhi tak pucha bhi nai…. {Elders smiles at his innocence}

 **Vinnie:** {Smiles and comes forward} Arey esey kaise! Main hu na… {Applies colour on Arush and Dyansh's faces} Happy holi

 **Arush/Dyansh:** {Smiles}Happy holi di

 **Dyansh:** Vinnie di chalo holi kheltey hain…

 **Vinnie:** {Smiles} Han chalo..

 **Viren:** Kids wait! {three of them stopped} Arey bhai aplogo ko apney gifts chahiye ya nai!

 **Dyansh:** {Excitingly} Gifts! Wow…

 **Arush:** Dijiye na Viru uncle… kahan hai gifts…

 **Viren:** {Smiles at their excitement and signals Bulbul who picks the gifts from side table they bought for kids and gave it to them} Ye lo.. ap dono ka gift..

 **Vinnie:** {Pretending to be sad} Aur bhaiya mera gift!

 **Viren:** {Smiles and takes gift from side table and place it on her hand softly saying} Tumara bhai kabhi tumara gift bhool sakta hai kya!

 **Vinnie:** {Smiles and hugs him} Thank you bhai…

 **Bulbul:** {To Duo} Vinnie ko toh apne bhai se gift mil gaya aur mera gift!

 _Duo smiled and gave gifts to Bulbul and Vinnie along with Arush and Dyansh…_

 **Daya:** Arey bhai kabhi esa hua hai ki kabhi holi …..diwali jaise occasion pe is ghar k bachon ko gifts na miley hon…

 **Viren:** Lekin bhaiya Vinnie..

 **Abhijeet:** {Viren hadn't completed yet when Abhijeet interrupted} Viren Bulbul aur bacho ki trh Vinnie bhi toh hmari family ka bacha hai na.. ab tum kya kam pyar krte ho Arush aur Dyansh ko! Tum bhi toh unko Vinnie jitna chahte ho… aur fir jaise hmare liye Bulbul vaise hi Vinnie bhi {And taps Vinnie's face softly at which everyone smiles and Vinnie side hugs Abhijeet}

 **Vinnie:** Thank you bhaiya….

 **Duo:** {Together} You're welcome

 _Everyone smiles and then kids run along with Vinnie and Bulbul to play holi… They all enjoyed a lot dancing and chasing each other and applying colours on one another's face… No one could say this was same CID team who otherwise would behave so maturely when on duty and now on this occasion of holi they were behaving not less then children… Music plays with lyrics plying on DJ_

 **Balam Pichkari Jo Tune Mujhe Maari  
Toh Bole Re Zamana Kharabi Ho Gayi  
Mere Ang Raja, Jo Tera Rang Laga  
Toh Seedhi-Saadi Chhori Sharabi Ho Gayi**

 _Bulbul to Viren…_

 **Itna Maza, Kyun Aa Raha Hai  
Tune Hawa Mein Bhaang Milaya**

 _Shreya to Daya…_

 **Itna Maza, Kyun Aa Raha Hai  
Tune Hawa Mein Bhaang Milaya**

 _Tarika to Abhijeet…._

 **Dugna Nasha, Kyun Ho Raha Hai  
Aankhon Se Meetha Tune Khilaya**

 _Duo and Viren to their ladies…_

 **Ho Teri Malmal Ki Kurti Gulabi Ho Gayi  
Manchali Chaal Kaise Nawaabi Ho Gayi, Toh?**

 _Three of the couples together…._

 **Balam Pichkari Jo Tune Mujhe Maari  
Toh Seedhi Saadi Chhori Sharaabi Ho Gayi  
Haa Jeans Pahen Ke Jo Tune Maara Thumka  
Toh Lattoo Padosan Ki Bhabhi Ho Gayi **

_Vinnie applies colour to Arush and Dyansh and when she was chased she collided with Bulbul who pretends to scold the boys but then she takes colour in her hand and applies on Vinnie's face… Viren saw this….smiles evilly and now he chases Bulbul and manages to catch hold her wrist…._

 **Teri Kalaai Hai, Haathon Mein Aayi Hai  
Maine Maroda Toh Lagti Malaai Hai**

 _Bulbul somehow manages to escape from his grip …jerking his hand and showing mock anger…._

 **Mehenga Padega Ye Chaska Malaai Ka  
Upvaas Karne Mein Teri Bhalaai Hai**

 _Viren smirks and pulls her closer and applies more gulal on her face….._

 **Ho Bindiya Teri Mehtaabi Ho Gayi  
Dil Ke Armaanon Mein Behisaabi Ho Gayi**

 _Abhirika and Dareya Together…._

 **Balam Pichkari Jo Tune Mujhe Maari  
Toh Seedhi Saadi Chhori Sharaabi Ho Gayi  
Haa Jeans Pahen Ke Jo Tune Maara Thumka  
Toh Lattoo Padosan Ki Bhabhi Ho Gayi **

_Daya to Shreya following her…._

 **Kyun 'No-Vacancy' Ki, Hothon Pe Gaali Hai  
Jabki Tere Dil Ka Kamra Toh Khaali Hai  
**

 _Shreya to Daya...first she pulls him closer and pushes him back….._

 **Mujhko Pata Hai Re  
Kya Chahata Hai Tu  
Boli Bhajan Teri  
Neeyat Qawwali Hai**

 _Abhijeet to Tarika…._

 **Zulmi Ye Haazir-Jawaabi Ho Gayi  
Tu Toh Har Taale Ki Aaj Chaabi Ho Gayi, Toh?**

 _Everyone together…._

 **Balam Pichkari Jo Tune Mujhe Maari  
Toh Seedhi Saadi Chhori Sharaabi Ho Gayi  
Haa, Jeans Pahen Ke Jo Tune Maara Thumka  
Toh Lattoo Padosan Ki Bhabhi Ho Gayi **

**Haan, Bole Re Zamana Kharabi Ho Gayi  
Haan, Bole Re Zamana Kharabi Ho Gayi...**

 _After that….Everyone biding Abhirika and Dareya fairwell…left from there… Viren too reached home with Vinnie and Bulbul…. After getting shower and freshen up they got together for Dinner… After dinner when Bulbul was giving glass of milk to Vinnie she felt dizzy and the glass fell down from her hand and she collapsed on floor….. Vinnie paniced and Viren who was by then busy watching news too got worried….He hurried to her…. Took her head in his lap and tried to woke her… He told Vinnie to call Dr. Mehra who was their family doctor… and sprinckled water drops on Bulbul's face…though she gains conscious but still felt uncomfortable…Viren picked her in his arms and took her to their room and placed her on bed…_

 **Bulbul:** {Saw worried faces of Viren and Vinnie} Are yap log itna preshan kyu ho rahe ho! M ok..its just lgta hai aj kuch jada hi uchal kud karli… {Laughs at her own statement and tries to get up but Viren stopped her}

 **Viren:** Shut up Bulbul…. Aur chup chap leti raho… dhyan nai rakhti ho apna…. Vinnie ne Dr. Mehra ko call kiya hai… vo bs atey hi honge…

 **Bulbul:** Arey par maine aplogo se kaha na m fine… {They heard doorbell and Viren moved to check the door while Vinnie was with Bulbul… Looking at Dr. Mehra she smiled and nodded in no} Dr. Mehra… I m so sorry apko is waqt aney ki taklif di… m fine … {Looks at Viren and Vinnie's tense faces} lekin ye dono hai ki khamkha preshan ho gye…..

 **Dr. Mehra:** That's alright… I understand….apki family apsey bahut pyar karti hai.. aur fir ye to mera farz hai…ap bhi toh dr. hain ache se samjhti hain…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and noddes} Offcourse Dr… but m saying na m perfectly fine shayd thakan ki vjh se ho gya hoga…

 **Vinnie:** Bhabhi mana ap doctor ho lekin filhal ap chup rahiye… {to Dr. Mehra} Dr. uncle dekhiye na ap zara bhabhi ko kya hua hai..

 **Bulbul:** Arey par!

 **Dr. Mehra:** ….. I respect ur words but inki tasalli k liye sey hi regular checkup kar letey hain… is that okay with you!

 _Bulbul knew she wan't be spared by her hubby and sis in law so easily so left with no choice she agreed…. Both the siblings were sent out of room … and after checking her thoroughly they were called in…._

 **Viren:** Sab thik hai na Dr. Mehra! Koi ghabraney vali baat to nai!

 **:** {Smiles and keeps his hand on his shoulder} Relax … there's nothing to worry about…. Actually its time for celebration

 **Viren:** {Still confused} Kya matlab Dr.?

 **:** {Smiles} Congrates Mr. Viren soon u gonna become a father…ji han u're wife is expecting a baby…. {Both Viren and Vinnie's face grew like a thoudand volt LED light}

 **Viren:** {Still unable to believe} Sach dr.?

 **Dr. Mehra:** {Smiles..} absolutely… infact ap inke kuch tests vgerah hain vo krva lijiye and baki regular dr. visits and baki toh ye khud ek Dr. hain knows it better… aur abse inka pura dhyan rakhna hoga

 **Viren:** Sure…Thankyou dr….. Thank you so much…

 **Vinnie:** {Hugs Bulbul} Congrates bhabhi…. M so happy… main bua banney vali hun.. yaaeiiiii

 _Viren tells them that he'll be back in a minute and moved downstairs to see off Dr. Mehra who gave him some more instructions and left…After locking door he came in his room.. and found Vinnie talking to Bulbul… she seemed very excited by the news…. She hugged Viren and congratulated him too then biding good night to them left from there… Viren's happiness was also reflecting from his face…he moved to Bulbul and hugged her…_

 **Viren:** Thankyou…thankyou….thankyou so much Bulbul tum nai janti tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai… thank you so much… I love you… {Bulbul just hugged him back}

… **..To be continued**

 **A/N: Phew! Finally done with this lengthy chapter….well I hope itne long update k baad mujhe late update k liye mafi mil jaygi… hihi…**

 **Jyothi bby I hope u liked this gift….**

 **And other lovely reviewers and readers.. thanks for ur time… I hope u all enjoyed it..**

 **Once again "Happy Holi" to all of you…**

 **See you guys with next update… till then**

 **God bless you**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya all**

 **Plz R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:- Hi …. M back with next Installment of the story… but before proceeding.. allow me to thank**

 **DayaVineet's girl:- Yeah a good news but but but u never know when good things turn bad.. hehe yeah u got it but keep ur guess aside as next update is here..enjoy ..**

 **Dareya Forever:- Belated holi wishes dear… and thanks for reviewing on last update… here comes the next one… enjoy**

 **Dareya Lovers:- Yeah baby true said… tumara bhai kabhi nai sudharne vala ….hihi… and thanks for ur best wishes but hey hold ur horses … something unexpected coming its way… {Wink and smirk}**

 **Teki Jyothi:- M glad babu that u liked last update.. and see m here though late but with a looooooonnnngggggg update hope it will be ok with u …enjoy**

 **And other readers {if any} thanks to u as well**

 **Before proceeding I would like to mention that plz guys jute chappal tamatar ande sab plz side pe rakhdo… marna mat dekho nai toh… nai toh lag jaygi mere aur kya! Hihi ..A big dhamaka awaits you**

" **Happy Reading"**

 **Recap: Vinnie complaints Viren for not giving his time to her and the whole family as he's always busy with his job to which Viren promise to give time to her.. Abhirika and Dareya invites the full CID team for celeberating holi where they all enjoys a lot…. That eveng Bulbul felt dizzy and when doctor was called for her checkup he told Viren and Vinnnie that Bulbul is pregnant.. at which they both so happy and they congratulated Bulbul for this..**

 **Now further…**

 **Virenul's place….**

 **Viren:** {Hugs Bulbul} Thankyou…thankyou….thankyou so much Bulbul tum nai janti tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai… thank you so much… I love you… {Bulbul just hugged him back and after parting the hug when he looked at her she didn't seem happy as much he was right then.. so he asked her} Hey.. u ok! Tum khush ho na!

 **Bulbul:** {gives a fake smile and bows down her head} Hmm…

 **Viren:** {Felt something fishy and holds her chin up asking} Kya baat hai jaan! Tum khush nai lag rahi!

 **Bulbul:** Viren vo… ye bacha….

 **Viren:** Kya hua! kya tumhe ye bacha!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes in no..} Nai Viren ..its not like I don't want a baby but its just… its just I don't want it now…

 **Viren:** {Shocked} What! Ye tum kya! {He thought that she might be nervous about their first baby so he held her hands in his hands and speaks in concern} I understand jaan its our first baby isliye you must be nervous… lekin main hun na tumare sath…

 **Bulbul:** I know Viren you're always there… but…. {Then after a small pause} Dekho mujhe galat mat samjho… main abhi is zimmedari k liye ready nai hun…. It's a big responsibility…

 **Viren:** {Trying to convince her} Jaan tum akely thodi ho… dekho main hu.. Vinnie hai…. Daya sir aur abhijeet sir… hmara pura parivar hai.. humsab milkr sambhalenge bache ko…

 **Bulbul:** {Could see the excitement in his eyes.. she keeps her one hand on his cheeks} Baby I know u're excited… and I agree job kuch tum keh rahe ho its true but kuch zimmedariyan esi bhi hoti hain jinhe sirf ek maa ko nibhana hota hai… aur fir abhi main tumhe..Vinnie ko aur is ghar.. meri family ko waqt dena chahti hun…. Aur fir mujhe nai lagta ki main abhi ye responsibility nai nibha paungi..

 **Viren:** I understand Bulbul… lekin trust me tum is responsibility ko ache se nibhaogi…dekho na tum Vinnie ka.. arey hmare Ayansh aur Dyansh insabka ache se dhyan rakhti ho…. To socho tum hmare bache ka kitna acha dhyan rakhogi…

 **Bulbul:** {Holds his hands in hers} Viren tumne abhi abhi kaha na k main Vinnie ka dhyan ache se rakhti hun… aur fir tumhi to kehte ho na k Vinnie tumare liye beti ki trh hai… to jb hmare paas vo hai toh abhi dusre bache ki kya zarurat hai!

 **Viren:** {Took out his hands from her hands's grip…he wanted to say something but stopped as he thought it may not be the time to talk to her maybe he should talk to her later..so he took a deep breath and speaks softly} Bulbul abhi tumhe aram ki zarurat hai… you must sleep now… hum baad mein baat krenge…

 **Bulbul:** But Viren…

 **Viren:** {Making her sleep properly} Shhhh… so jao.. Good night…

 _Bulbul too thought that maybe she should talk to him later so she nodded and lied down… But she could easily sense that her decision had disturbed him…. But she was adamant and decided to convince him the next day….. here.._

 **DUO's home…**

 **Dareya's Room:**

 _Shreya after combing her hair was coming to the bed when she saw Daya in deep thinking… She settled on bed and kept her hand on his shoulder…_

 **Shreya:** Daya! Ap thik hain!

 **Daya:** {Trying to be normal} Han… m fine… tum so jao .. {Smiles lightly}

 **Shreya:** Apko pata hai na Daya apko jhooth nai bolna ata.. to kushish bhi kyu krte hain ..hmm!

 **Daya:** {Smiles lightly and asks her with questioning eyes} Kaise!

 **Shreya:** {Smiles} iske teen karan hain… ek ki I love you… dusra ki I love you aur teesra that I love you .

 **Daya:** {Smiles and noddes} ye teeno reasons toh bahut hain mera jhooth pkdne k liye.. {Both smiles}

 **Shreya:** Acha a bap btaiye kyu preshan hain ap!?  
 **Daya:** Pta nai Shreya par kuch ajeeb lag raha hai

 **Shreya:** {Gets worried and place her hand at his forehead} Kya hua ap thik toh hai na! Apki tabiyat toh thik hai na!

 **Daya:** {Smiles a bit } M fine Shreya… its just that m feeling like something's wrong somewhere… ya kuch galat hone ko hai… kahin hmari family par toh!{Looks at Shreya's worried expressions and smiles slightly} I don't know.. lekin esa lag raha hai… some intusion or some false belief maybe…

 **Shreya:** {cups his face and speaks in a concerned tone} Esa kuch nai hai Daya aur na hi kabhi hoga…. Jbtak humsab ek sath hain tabtak hamari family pe koi preshani nai a sakti aur agar kabhi ayi bhi toh jaise ab tak humlogo ne har problem ko milkar face kiya hai vaise agee bhi kar lenge… okay! Now relax… ap jab ese preshan hote hain toh mujhe bilkul acha nai lagta… {Pulls his cheeks softly}

 **Daya:** {Smiles at her act and engulfs her in a hug… they don't need to say "I LOVE YOU" to each other everytime bcz they knew it already} Thanks Shreya… m lucky to have you …

 **Shreya:** And m lucky to have you Daya.. Han apne thodi der zarur kardi thi…

 **Daya:** {Parting from hug… and scratching his head smiling} Arey main kya karta… I was nervous…

 **Shreya:** {Smiling and folding her arms in front of her chest} Han aur is nervousness ko jane mein 3 saal lage…

 **Daya:** Arey baba it was my first time toh…

 **Shreya:** Acha ji jaise main toh pyar mein Phd krke ayi thi… {Trying hard to suppress her smile}

 **Daya:** {unknowingly}Han..

 **Shreya:** {Giving shocking expressions}Huh!What!

 **Daya:** {Realized} no I mean tum sahi ho main us waqt itna nervous tha k apne dil ki baat zuban pe laate late 3 saal lag gye… {Thanks to Abhijeet jisne mujhe encourage kiya k tumse dil ki baat keh saku}

 **Shreya:** Sach mein Daya unki shukar guzar toh main bhi hun ..agar Abhijeet bhaiya na hote toh bs mujhe toh pta nai aur kitna intzar krna pdta {laughs}

 **Daya:** Han bhai… tumne ek baar usey bhaiya maan kar rakhi kya bandh di thi vo toh tumari side pe ho gya aur apne bechare dost ko akela chor diya… bahut galat baat hai… {Shreya burst out laughing at this.. at which he again pulls her in another warm hug}

 **Abhirika's Room..**

 _Abhirika were lying on bed but lamp lights were still on… Tarika woke to switch them off when she noticed a sweet smile on her hubby's face… she smiled and switched off the lamps and cuddled into him_

 **Tarika:** So What's it?

 **Abhijeet:** Nothing Tarika… bs soch raha tha k aj ka din kitna acha tha na…. aj itne waqt k baad humlog ek sath they…

 **Tarika:** Han so toh hai Abhijeet… afterall hum CID vale har roz toh ese gt togethers nai kar sakte na..

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles} Han … atleast jab tak ye criminals apni harqaton se baaz na a jayein tab tak….

 **Tarika:** {Smiles} Sach kaha …

 **Abhijeet:** Kher… aj sach mein sabke sath holi khelkar maza aya…

 **Tarika:** {Smiles} han bilkul… aur bache unhone toh khoob enjoy kiya..

 **Abhijeet:** {Chuckles remembering something} Aur nai to kya! Kaise unhone Freedy aur Pankaj ko us holi ki churel k nam se daraya aur fir pani se pool mein dhkel diya.. {Both laughs loud}

 **Tarika:** {Trying hard to control her laughter} Han bechare Freedy-Pankaj… bahut galat kiya hmare nanhe shaitano ne unke sath…

 **Abhijeet:** Bechare… aur ye bache… Bulbul ka toh pta hai par Vinnie aur dono ladke… bas ek sath aye nai ki shaitani shuru….

 **Tarika:** Han toh Bulbul bhi appe gai hai aur hmare dono bache bhi…

 **Abhijeet:** {Looks at her with his most innocent looks} Kya! So you want to say ki main shaitan hun!

 **Tarika:** {Giggling} Aur nai toh kya! Yaad hai shadi se phle kaise lab mein akar mujhse baat krne ki koshish karte aur jab Salunkhe sir se dant padti tab jake chup hote… ab itne sr. aur CID k sharp shooter ko esa karna shoba deta hai kya…

 **Abhijeet:** {Murmers} Arey yar ye Salunkhe sahb shadi k itne saal baad bhi bich mein a hi jate hain…..

 **Tarika:** {Showing mock anger} I heard that….

 **Abhijeet:** {Pretending to be scared} Na..nai vo main keh raha tha ki…ki…vo …vo…. Han main keh raha tha ki {in a husky tone} jb itni khubsurat hasina mere samne ho toh dil kaise na phisle… {Making her blush which he could only feel as lights were turned off}

 **Tarika:** {Blushes and then speaks hiding her blush} This was what I was talking about…. Tum tab bhi ese they aura b dekho… nothing changed..

 **Abhijeet:** Oh so you want me to change!

 **Tarika:** {Hugs him while she was lying on his arm} No… I want you to be the same… ever and forever… mujhe mera yahi Abhi chahiye …aur isi Abhi k sath main budhi hona chahti hun….

 _Abhijeet smiles and place a soft kiss on her forehead ensuring her that he always will be with her and same as ever….then he wraps his arm around her waist and both drifted into a swound sleep.._

 **Next Morning:-**

After taking shower Bulbul comes out from bathroom and found Viren still napping… she smiled looking at his innocent face and didn't wanted to disturb him as still time was there so he could nap for a while.. she moved towards the wardrobe and suddenly she remembered that something she could need is kept in a bag kept on top of wardrobe… she grabbed a table from side and climbed on it… she was taking the bag down when she got disbalanced and was to hit herself on the floor when two strong arms wrapped aroud her saving her… she saw she was saved by Viren…

 **Bulbul:** {Sighs and smiles} Thanks…

 **Viren:** {In concerned tone} Tum toh ho na… kahin lagi toh nai …{Looking at her arms and face}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled at his concern} Arey baba relax main bilkul thik hun…

 **Viren:** {scolding her but in concerned tone} Par tum kar kya rahi thi agar time pe meri ankh na khulti toh ! agar kuch ho jata toh!

 **Bulbul:** Relax patidev… main bilkul thik hu…vo upper se kuch saman chahiye tha… tum so rahe they toh socha khud lelu upper se… {Speaks with a smile}

 **Viren:** Jaan tum pagal ho kya…agar chahiye tha kuch toh mujhe jga deti… agar tumhe yah mare bache ko kuch ho jata toh!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes in no} Viren plz not again… kal raat hmne baat kit hi na is bare mein! Infact main toh tumhe btane hi vali thi k aj main is bache ko… {she was not completed yet when Viren interrupted}

 **Viren:** {looking at her in shock and disbelief} What! Are you out of your mind! Tumne khud se faisla kar liya k tumhe ye bacha nai chahiye! Aur kab btane vali thi ! hospital pahunch jane k baad!

 **Bulbul:** Common Viren stop reacting like this… hmare paas already itni achi family hai… toh ek bache ki abhi kya zarurat hai! M happy with this only… my perfect family with you and Vinnie..

 **Viren:** Its not only about you Bulbul… tum sirf khudke barey mein soch rahi ho….

 **Bulbul:** No Viren… esa nai hai… main hmsabke bare mein soch rhi hu.. dekho toh sabhi kitne khush hai.. aur bhala kya chahiye! Hum family toh baad mein bhi badha sakte hain…

 **Viren:** {Holds her from shoulders} Bulbul tumhe ho kya gaya hai! Tum ye kyu nai dekh pa rahi k is bache ki vjh se hum log kitney khush hain…dekha nai kal raat bua banne ki baat sunkar Vinnie kitni khush thi.. main kitna khush hun…aur socho jb Abhijeet sir …Daya sir ko pta chlega k vo log mama banne valey hain toh imagine how happy they would be! Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir kitney khush honge …tum ye kyu nai dekh pa rahi ho! Plz is baat ko samjhney ki koshish kro…

 **Bulbul:** Aur tum is baat ko samjhne ki koshish karo Viren k ye khushi unko baad mein bhi di ja sakti hai…they can wait for it… plz Viren

 **Viren:** {Left her shoulders} Oh toh tum decide kar chuki ho! Fine ! lekin ek baat yaad rakhna jab sabko tumare is faisle k bare mein pta chlega tab unko jo taklif hogi uski zimmedar sirf tum hogi Bulbul sirf tum… maine bhale hi aj tak tumare har decision mein sath diya ho lekin is baar main tumare sath nai hun… jb tum than hi chuki ho toh fine.. do whatever you want… main kuch nai kahunga.. {Saying this he moved to washroom}

 **Bulbul:** {Following him and trying to talk to him} Viren plz meri baat toh! {But he closed the door on her face at which she almost shivered}

 _Though she felt bad bay his behavior but she composed herself and decided to talk to him later once his anger cools down… after getting ready she came downstairs and with help of maid prepared the breakfast…she was arranging things on dining when Vinnie came there…_

 **Vinnie:** {With a sweet smile} Good morning bhabhi…

 **Bulbul:** {Replays being lost somewhere} good morning Vinnie.. {suddenly a plate fell from her hand and broke near her feet.. with the sound of crash she came into senses.. }

 **Vinnie:** {Rushed to her along with maid and till then Viren too reached there} Bhabhi u ok! Lagi toh nai…!

 **Bulbul:** M fine babu…

 **Maid:** Beta aram se karna chahiye na abhi lag jati tumhe..

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles a little} Main thik hu kakki…

 **Vinnie:** Bhabhi kahan khoi hui thi ap… yaad rakhiye mera chotu champ ane vala hai.. uska ache se dhyan rakhna hai apko…{Bulbul just smiles lightly and looked at Viren who ignored her gaze and speaks }

 **Viren:** Don't worry chutki.. Bulbul apna dhyan rakh sakti hai…tum baitho.. nashta karte hain… {Bulbul felt bad but served him food but he transferred the breakfast in Vinnie's plate and himself served food for him… which again pinched Bulbul but she tried to be normal… while eating he turns to Vinnie} Vinnie!

 **Vinnie:** Ji bhaiya!

 **Viren:** Dekho bacha I know tum bahut excited ho lekin filhal tumare bua banne vali baat kisi ko mat batana… kisi ko bhi nai…

 **Vinnie:** {in a serious tone} Smajh gai bhaiya k ap esa kyu keh rhe ho.. {Virenul exchanged glances at which she laughs} isliye na k aplog is good news ko surprise rakhna chahte ho aur time ane pe btaoge sabko…haina! {Virenul sighed and nodded with a fake smile}

 _After breakfast they were ready to go…once Vinnie was dropped at her college ..Bulbul tried to talk to him again.._

 **Bulbul:** Amm… thanks vo Breakfast table pe Vinnie ko is baat ko sabse khupe k liye bolne k liye..

 **Viren:** {Looking at road replyed coldly} Maine tumara sath dene k liye nai balki Vo maine us bachi ka dil rakhney k liye kaha tanki jo faisla tum kar chuki ho uske baad uska dil na tut jay…. Aur plz tum ussey isey ek accident ka nam dena kiunki main nai chahta k sachai janney k baad meri guriya apni bhabhi se nafrat karne lagey… Kitni ajeeb baat hai na tum ye expect karti ho k vo bachi is baat ko samjhe lekin tum khud uski khushi ko samjhna nai chahti…. {Takes a deep breath} kher.. tumhe jo krna hai karo…

 _This was now enough for her as Viren's cold reply was piercing her heart with every word….. A few days passed like this.. they pretended to be okay in front of others but Viren was hurt…though she hadn't aborted the baby because after that day she didn't had courage to do it… but still something fishy was found by others but they thought it might be their other silly fight and will be over within no time.. but they all were wrong.. Bulbul tried to talk to him but Viren kept on ignoring her when alone and replying her coldly… One evening luckily no case was reported so they came back home early… Vinnie too was home…_

 **Vinnie:** Bhaiya Holi k baad kitna time ho gya humlog kahin ghoomne nai gye.. ab dekhiye na aplog bhi aj jldi free ho gye ho toh chaliye na kahin ghoomne chalte hain…

 **Viren:** {Could never say to his l'll sister so she smiles and nodded} Okay … we'll go

 **Vinnie:** {Exclaims with joy} Yaaiiii…. Main abhi ayi aplog bhi ready ho jaiye…. {Viren noddes and patts her cheeks ….then she rushed to her room}

 **Viren:** {Coldly} I hope tumhe koi problem nai hogi… main meri behn ki khushi k liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu…toh plz agar tum bhi chalo to usey bhi acha lgega…

 _Saying so he moved to their room…Bulbul had a hard time receiving this type of cold reply from him…. But she still was hopefull that she would convince him soon.. After getting ready 3 of them went for some shopping.. actually only for Vinnnie as Virenul wasn't in mood of shopping… after shopping and roaming here and there as per Vinnie's demand it was now time for dinner… They went to Vinnie's fav restraunt and took their place on a table… Vinnie was excited the most…_

 **Vinnie:** Wow bhaiya… mera fav restraunt… good good

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Tumari khushi meri khushi.. Ab chalo btao kya khaogi!  
 **Vinnie:** {Smiles and looks at Bulbul..} Bhabhi knows it well… mera khana vahi order krengi… ap apna dekho.. {Giggles…Viren just gives a fake smile}

 **Bulbul:** Nai Vinnie… aj tum khud order karo.. {Looks at Viren} Vaise bhi insan ko apne mann ki karne ka haq hona chahiye.. {Viren turns his gaze to other side .. Bulbul looks at Vinnie wiyh a fake smile} Common baby aj tum khud btao kya khaogi…

 **Vinnie:** {Smiles} Ok bhabhi fine!

 _Then they ordered food and when they were leaving they found a kid crying… they enquired and found that his parents accidently left him there and were coming back as Restraunt manager had called them as as they payed bill by credit card so from its detals they found his no. and called them… The manager knew Viren so he left the kid with him… Bulbul too took care of the kid so well..Vinnie too was happily playing with him.. when his parents came first Viren scolded them for their irresponsible behavior ….after which when Bulbul handed over the kid to his mother she felt a l'll bad as within a few minutes she got attached to him…She was just looking at him with withmoist eyes and biding him bye…This all was noticed by Viren who was just looking at her… She suddenly looked at him and found him staring at her with moist eyes_

 **Ankhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle**

 **Ankhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle**

Vinnie asks Viren to get back home to which he smiles fakely and noddes…. A tear escapes Bulbul's eye but she rubbes it off… and silently follows them to the parking…

 **Rondiyan ne cham cham karke  
Teri yaadon mein marke **

**Rondiyan ne cham cham karke  
Teri yaadon mein marke **

**Bhul gaiyaan jindri de raaste**

They all hoped in and Viren ignites the engine…Vinnie was at back seat while Bulbul on passanger seat… She looked at her hubby but he seemed more interested in driving lukin at her or having a talk with her…

 **Akhiyan ne akhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle **

**Akhiyan ne akhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle**

They reached home and day again ended as same…. She was in canteen with Tarika and some other teammates who were laughing and chitchatting but she seemed lost somewhere..

 **Duniya ki bheed mein  
Main tanha si ho gayi  
Paakar jo tujhko khoya  
Khud hi main kho gayi **

Tarika asks her about where she was lost but she managed to smile fakely and nodded in no that no problem was there with her to which Tarika gets convinced and smiles back…

 **Duniya ki bheed mein  
Main tanha si ho gayi  
Paakar jo tujhko khoya  
Khud hi main kho gayi **

Viren moves to Bulbul with a smile …she gets happy and smiles but her smile vanished when Viren passes from her side and moves to Vinnie which was standing behind her…

 **Kya bataun tere bin  
Aa jalse hai yeh din  
Taare bhi bujhe bujhe hai raat mein**

Unable to compose herself she moves out…

 **Ankhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye fasle **

Viren though was talking with Vinnie but he noticed Bulbul moving out rubbing her tears..he too was hurt all this while but wanted to realize her of her wrong decision…

 **Ankhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye fasle **

Viren was walking along beach side reminding how much happy they were before and how after that day's fight everything just went so wrong and they didn't even talked much each other and how coldly he was replying her and how she was reacting…

 **Raahon mein baithe baithe  
Nain pathra gaye  
Khushiyon ke honthon pe  
Dard kaise aa gaye **

Here Bulbul was crying in bathroom sitting under shower hugging her knees and all her clothes were wet…

 **Raahon mein baithe baithe  
Nain pathra gaye  
Khushiyon ke honthon pe  
Dard kaise aa gaye **

One night after dinner when Vinnie moved to her room….Bulbul tries to Viren to him but he ignores her and moves out in the garden….while she was standing in tears inside the house….

 **Sapne jo roothe roothe  
Jud ke jo dil hai toote  
Tooti hain lakeere bhi yeh haath mein**

Bulbul burst out crying and sits with a thud on the couch crying badly…

 **Akhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle **

Here.. Viren was too in tears as he knew how much hurt she could be and was hurt equally…

 **Akhiyan ne ankhiyan nu  
Rabb jaane kyun diye faasle **

Bulbul had enough by now…. She rubbed off her tears and decided to talk to Viren… wheather he want to listen her or not but she was adamant to talk over the matter with him….

… **..To be continued**

 **A/N: Phew! Such a long update it was… I hope you all didn't got bored much as Virenul part was toooooooo loooong here… but I hope I did a l'll justice with Abhirika and Dareya fans… if not then you owe my apology for it…**

 **How was this part! Sorry this dhamaka ..hihi**

 **Will Bulbul abort the child or Viren will succeed in changing her thoughts?**

 **How will she gonna talk to him…will he listen to her or again she will fail talking to him?**

 **To know more…plz stay tuned till next update..**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hi guys…. Well u all must be surprised that how come this girl recalled this story…hehe… but guys I never forgot it… none of my stry its just I was busy in one or other stuff… but now m here with next update…. Hope you'll like it…**

 **Recap: Virenul get to know about the good news that Bulbul is expecting her first child… Vinnie & Viren being the happiest but Bulbul did not want the child now as she thinks she's still not ready. Virenul had an argument over the matter & this ends up earning Viren's cold reply & behavior for Bulbul. This thing was hidden from all others but one day Bulbul's patience broke out & she decided to have a talk with Viren…**

 **Now Further….**

 **Virenul's Home….**

 _After Dinner..Bidding_ _good night to her bhaiya bhabhi… Vinnie moved to her room….Bulbul tries to talk to Viren but he ignores her and moves out in the garden….while she was standing in tears inside the house….Bulbul burst out crying and sits with a thud on the couch crying badly…Here.. Viren was too in tears as he knew how much hurt she could be and was hurt equally… Bulbul had enough by now…. She rubbed off her tears and decided to talk to Viren… wheather he want to listen her or not but she was adamant to talk over the matter with him…. She moved out in garden…_

 **Garden….**

 _Viren was sitting on bench with moist eyes resting his face against his joined hands..thinking of what was going on in their life… Bulbul saw him sitting silently like that & moved towards him & called his name..but as he was still in another world he didn't replied… So she placed her hand on his shoulder & called his name a bit louder…._

 **Bulbul:** Viren!

 **Viren:** {Came out of his trance on the warm touch on his shoulder.. he tilted a little  & found her standing behind him..he again turned his gaze to other side & replys coldly} Bahut raat ho gai hai tumhe aram krna chahiye…

 **Bulbul:** {Again was hurt by his cold reply but she geathered some strength  & spoke} Nai…phle mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hai…

 **Viren:** {Stands up from bench  & moved } Lekin main koi baat nai krna chahta…. Tum plz jao…

 **Bulbul:** {Had enough now..she moved towards him… Held his hand  & placed it on her belly } Jab tak honey vale baby k papa uski mma ko maaf nai krenge … main kahin nai jaungi…. {Viren looked at her surprised at which she noddes in yes in happy tears} Han Viren…. Tum sahi they…. M sorry main tumari baat samajh nai payi…

 **Viren:** {Smiled widely in tears  & pulled her softly in his embrace} Thank you Bulbul…

 **Bulbul:** M sorry Viren …maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya na! m so sorry,…

 **Viren:** Nai …. And m sorry too…meri vjh se tum bhi bahut hurt hui … m sorry jaan par tumhe samjhane k liye mujhe ye sab krna pada… m sorry,…

 **Bulbul:** Nai Viren.. tum sahi they shuru se… tum toh jante ho na Tumari Bulbul pagal hai samjhti nai kuch…. {Both laughs in tears in that hug}

 **Viren:** {Parts from hug  & cupps her face & placed a soft kiss on her forehead at which she closed her eyes & tear rolled down her cheeks..he rubbed them with his thumb} Ab aur nai… tum janti ho na k tumare ansu mujhe kitni taklif dte hain…. {Bulbul just smiled lightly…. He then knelt down at her belly level hugging her from her waist while she smiled as he did so} Kal hi hum ye good news sbke sath share krenge… {She smiled at her excitement & ruffled his hair}

 **Bulbul:** Lekin Patidev uske liye phle apko abhi k liye sona padega,… kiunki ye sab to kal hoga na… abhi chlo… so jao.. {He smiled  & got up & picked up in bridal style at which she smiled & mocks anger} Viren! What are you doing..!

 **Viren:** {Smiling… } Toh! Meri biwi aur ab {Signals at her belly} mera bacha …dono ko jasise bhi deal karu..meri marzi {Smiles at which Bulbul noddes in no at his nautanki  & smiles}

 _He took her to their room & mad her lie on bed & after a while they both drifted in sleep. They were having a peaceful sleep after so many days after their argument. _

**Next Day…..**

 _Bulbul was setting breakfast table… when Vinnie came to her & hugged her at which Bulbul gets surprised.._

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at Vinnie's sudden act  & hugged her back} Kya baaat hai ! Aj bhabhi pe itna pyar!

 **Vinnie:** M so happy Bhabhi… finally apke aur bhaiya mein sab thik ho gya…{Bulbul parted the hug  & looked at her confusingly} Han bhabhi… I knew k Bhaiya aur apmein kuch toh jhagda hua tha… but mujhe reason nai pata… main eek din bhahiya ko apse kisi baat pe jhagdte suna tha… fir mujhe pata chla k apmein kisi baat ko lekr jhagda chal raha tha kise apney hmsbse chupaya… isliye main koshish krti rahi k kaise bhi apdono ka jhagda khtm kar sku… aur yaad hai usdin maine kaha tha k hum bahar khana khaynge.. vo maine isliye plan kiya tha tanki apke bich sab sort ho ske lekin tab bhi kuch ni hua… Fir kal raat maine jab aplogo ko garden se sath atey dekha tb main bta nai sakti kitni khush hui…

 **Bulbul:** {Was amazed  & guilty that bcz of her Vinnie to suffered mentally… she spoke in a soft tone} M really sorry Vinnie.. k tumhe itna sab shna pada… but I assure you ab sab thik hai…aur aggey bhi sab thik hoga…

 **Vinnie:** {Innocently}Promise!

 **Bulbul:** Pinkie promise…

 _Both girls laughs & again share a hug when Viren comes downstairs after getting ready for beaureu…_

 **Viren:** Kya bhai! Bhabhi nanad mein aj itna pyar! Aur mujhe bhul gai.! {Both girls laughs at his words}

 **Vinnie:** {Side hugging Bulbul} Bhabhi apko nai lagta kahin se jlne ki badbu a rahi hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Too joined her for teasing Viren} Han kuch toh jlne ki smell a rahi hai… {Points at Viren} Amm shayad vaha se …

 _Viren made a sad face pretending to be hurt.. While Vinnie giggles & signals him to join them… Viren smiled & moved to them & they shared a nice family hug..He was happy to see both the important girls of her life looking happy. Both smeared Vinnies head at which their hands touched each other & they looked at each other admiring & promising each other that now everything gonna be fine. After Breakfast & dropping Vinnie to her college Virenul moved to hospital where some of her tests were done just to ensure that her pregnancy don't have any complications… Viren seemed too happy to look at his child's first look in Ultrasound monitor.. He with eyes thanked his wife for such a precious gift… Bulbul was happy to see him smile. After test & rest check up they moved to beaureau…_

 **Beaureau…**

 _Viren had already called everyone to be at beaureau…So along wit other officers Tarika & Salunkhe were also present there..They were waiting for Virenul to arrive as they both were a bit late which was unsual..So they were worried…_

 **Abhijeet:** Daya! Yar ye dono abhi tak nai aye! Sab thik to hai..!

 **Daya:** {Who too seemed worried} Pta nai boss… subh bs Viren ka call aya k vo thoda late ho jayga aur fir usne hmsabko yaha ikatha honey k liye kaha…. Mujhe toh bahut tention ho rahi hai…

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** Han aur ye Bulbul bhi toh nai ayi abhi tak..phle kabhi vo ese late ni hui…. Vo thik ho bs…

 **Shreya:** {Trying to calm them} Aplog plz shant ho jaiye… Koi kam a gya hoga… isliye late ho gye honge..

 **Tarika:** {Too noddes} Han… sab thik hoga…aur fir Viren hai na Bulbul k sath …bs atey hi honge dono…

" **Atey hi honge nai hum a gye…"** They all heard a familiar voice  & turned to Find Virenul at the door.. They smiled & moved in…

 **ACP Sir:** {Moved to Bulbul} Kaha reh gye they tum dono! Pta hai humlog kitna ghabra gye they… Tum dono thik toh ho na…!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his concern} Relax GP m perfectly all right….

 **Acp sir:** Toh tum dono aj itna late kaise hue! Sab thik hai na pakka!

 **Viren:** Nai sir koi problem nai hai… hum log toh apsbko kuch btana chahte they…afterall ap hi toh hmari family hain…

 **:** Vo sab toh thik hai beta…ab btao bhi kya baat h… mera dil ghabra rha hai.. {Virenul exchanged glances  & smiled }

 **Bulbul:** {Looked at Duo} Maine jbse hosh sambhala hai bs apko hi apney sang paya hai… mere bade bhai nai maa baap bnke apney sambhala mujhe…maine apni har choti se choti baat share ki hai apse… isliye…aj bhi apni life ki sabse badi baat apse share krna chahti hu….

 **Abhijeet:** Han..toh bolo na guriya… {Bulbul smiled  & took out a small card from her hand bag & forwarded it to him…Abhijeet 1st looked at her with confused gaze & then looked at card..he opened it & found an ultrasound graph pic of foetus on one side & on other side it was written **" Mamu m coming"** & beside's it was written **"Baby's first pic"** Abhijeet was stunned at his place smiling  & looked at Bulbul who nodded in yes}

 **Daya:** Kya hai is card mein! {Abhijeet gave it to him at which Daya too became happy  & he showed that to Acp sir & Dr. Salunkhe & to other members too who too were happy }

 **Abhijeet:** {Hugged Bulbul} Congrates Bulbul… tum janti nai ho main kitna khush hu aj… bahut bahut khush… {Bulbul smiled at his excitement  & he parted the hug & looked at her} Main mama bnne vala hun! Main mama! {He seemed too excited & still was unable to believe it}

 **Daya:** Kal tak jisey hmne apni bachi ki trh pala vo khud aj ek bache ko… {He was so emotional by that time that he could not complete his sentence… Bulbul moved to him}

 **Bulbul:** Ye sach bahi bhaiya… aur ab apki zimmedari aur badhne vali hai…

 **Daya:** {Smiled  & hugged her} Main bahut khush hu beta.. Congrates…

 **Acp sir:** {to Viren} Congrates young man…

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Thank you sir!

 _All congratulated the would be parents & elders blessed them…. Duo were so happy that they are going to become uncles.. Bulbul looked at them & realized how wrong she was to not to have the baby but looking at the faces of her family looking happy she was happy to bcz her one yes had brought such smile & happiness on the faces of ppl she loves.. Now she too was going to start a family… & now she had understood the meaning of the phrase she heard some where_ _ **…" Family is a heaven on earth"…**_

 _After 6 months she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl & Vinnie was asked to keep a name for her… at which she named her niece __**"Jyoti"**_ _as for her she was the light of their family… And elders too loved the name… & then they lived happily..ever after.._

 *********************************************************************************THE END*********************************************************************

 **A/N: I hope u all have liked it…**

 **Vinnie bby.. I hope u liked this update & the climax… love u honey**

 **And ppl u supported & loved this story again a special thanks to them **

**God bless you**

 **Tc**

 **Lv**

 **Plz R & R**


End file.
